Kingdom of Radiance
(WIP) The Kingdom of Radiance, currently lead by King Tenshi. It was founded by King Valen. The kingdom is known as the largest kingdom within the continent. The large land accommodates a sizable population as well as many cities for commerce. The prideful residents of Radiance partake in council-sponsored sporting events to prove strength, agility, and physical fitness in general. These events are hosted in a large arena within the Capital city, dragons from all over the kingdom flock to the arena for a chance to see (and participate in) the heated competition. One notable event is Radiance’s Olympic-like competitions competitors from all three kingdoms used to be allowed participation up until the war. More events include; Vernal Equinox and several other sporting events that are noticeably less grand. Prizes consist of jewels, prestige, and guard promotion. Radiance is known for having the strongest fighting force as well as fearsome fighting spirit. Because of this, many dragonets are sent to school in the kingdom of Erudite (See: Erudite). There dragonets are welcome to the vast knowledge Erudite’s libraries withhold whilst Radiance is welcome to be free of the burden of funding schools and employing teachers. Government Law Content The Blazing (Royal Family) Content Nobility (Upper Class) Content The Royal Council Radiance’s council has upheld a strong image to the public eye, but rumor has it the Council’s members have a rough history with manipulation and corruption. This derived from greed among the council members that wanted more power, riches, and issue with abusing their seat in the council. Examples of this include unreasonably high taxes and overall manipulation of the people against their own will for personal benefit. Deception as well as withholding certain information to sway the public or their coworkers in their favor isn’t uncommon. Secrecy has kept this dark secret held for many generations, and most dragons don’t even bat an eye to this rumor. (more info probably needed for this section) Bourgeois (Middle Class) Content Commonfolk (Lower Class) Content Culture Species Content Character Content Traditions Content Territory Geographically, Radiance owns the most land. Dwelling in the western half of the continent, Radiance’s land consists of mostly dry, desert area. The capital resides in the center of the western wing in a valley surrounded by volcanoes with ever-flowing lava. The eternal lava forms a river in a figure eight shape. As for the rest of the wing, it is covered in vast savanna with patches of forest scattered about. Further Southeast from the capital are the blazing tropical deserts awash with rolling sand dunes. A large oasis resides in the near center of the desert, which is where you’ll find the most life (whether it be dragons or animals). SandWings and SkyWings are the most common species of dragon you'll find residing in the Kingdom of Radiance, as they fit in with a desert lifestyle almost perfectly. Landmark Content Landmark Content Landmark Content Landmark Content Landmark Content History Time of Valen (AF 0) Content Other?